


Stuck in Reverse

by Gaden



Category: Doctor Who, Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, real person fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaden/pseuds/Gaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Actor who plays the 11th Doctor meets the real Doctor who happens to be a woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

His time playing as the 11th Doctor has come to its end. The Christmas episode was only a few days ahead and he would be no longer the Doctor that would appear on the screen. It was a bittersweet memory knowing that he has to go after spending some time...Well three years to be exact in being the Doctor. A sighed escaped his lips as he took a sip from his drink then he noticed an oddly dressed girl with an auburn hair, smiling at his direction. He smiled back, thinking that she’s probably a whovian. He would definitely miss the madness that the whoniverse has shown him. Walking back to his place, people don’t seem to recognize him much with his new look.

Whosh.

An hour or so has passed after midnight and it was no surprise why there were barely few people roaming around the street. He ignored the sound thinking that it was only the cold breeze plus the drink that he had before leaving the pub. A smile played on his lips as he saw a statue similar to the weeping angels beside the corner of the street.  It seems like the whoniverse seemed to be around.

Just as he was about to pass the corner to his place, he heard again the gushing of wind.

“Look again!” A woman bellowed.

Matt looked around to see where the source of the voice was coming from only to see that the statue moved. _That’s weird._ His eyes scanned the area only to realize that he was alone in the streets.

“Look!” There was the voice again.

As he turned around, his heart almost stopped as the statue of the weeping angel was a feet away from him. He looked to the statue suspiciously as it seemed to be quite different from the weeping angels they used in the set.

“Alright,”He sighed looking at the angel.

“You got me.” He walked towards the angel and with a blink of an eye, it seemed to have popped in front of him, his eyes widened in complete and utter shock. Its fang and claws are inches away from him. Slowly, he raised his hand in defeat.

“It’s not funny anymore!” He yelled as he takes a few steps back, his eyes focused with the angel.

“For the love of Gallifrey, Don’t blink and look at it.” He heard the voice again this time, it was coming from behind him. Was he already hallucinating after taking a few pints of alcohol?

“Karen?”

“Do I sound like a Karen to you?” The woman scoffed. Her accent sounds like she was from the North. She couldn't be a crazy fangirl can she?

“No.” The woman was right, Matt knew Karen’s voice and it was different from hers. Call it wishful thinking but he was hoping that she’d say yes and it was just a bloody joke turn to him as some sort of goodbye prank.

“Just walk slowly, I’m right behind you.” The woman whispered soothingly.

Maybe it was the alcohol doing things inside his head to see a weeping angel and follow the woman’s voice. What has he got to lose anyway? Perhaps dignity after this if it all turns out to be a prank.

He heard a door opened but as curious as he was, his eyes stayed on the angel.  After a few more steps, he stumbled to his feet which caused him to trip. As he landed with his arms, his jaw nearly dropped after seeing the TARDIS in front of him. The woman before in the pub grabbed him quickly inside and locked the door.

“This can’t be real.” He muttered to himself, looking around the TARDIS.

Scrubbing his eyes with his hands, Matt was sure that he only saw a box. A blue police box before he got himself into a big room. It was somewhat different with the TARDIS main control panel having a fewer buttons on it.

“Is Steven behind this?” He asked, knocking on its wall to prove its authenticity. Definitely not made of wood. Its steel?

“No. I thought you’re going to say it’s bigger on the inside. Damn it.” The woman clicked her tongue as she shook her head disapprovingly.

Matt looked at her carefully and he swore that he never saw the woman before. She’s wearing  a navy blue hat and jacket, black tee, trousers and boots.

Then whatever the thing he was currently in started to shook violently.  It was as if an earthquake was occurring at the ship. Someone seemed to be banging  to the door, wanting to enter their safe haven.

“Oops.” The woman ran over the control panel and started clicking buttons.

“What’s happening?” He held on the wall while he questioned the woman.

“And here I thought you made a good job as a Doctor.” The woman whispered to herself, clicking to the buttons of the ship.

“What?” The woman’s voice was barely audible as the shaking got more violent than before.

“What you saw is a quantum-locked humanoid.” She explained to him as she continued to work on the control panel.

“I still don’t understand. Who are you?”

The woman laughed and pulled the lever. She crossed her arms against her chest, leaning against the control panel. Her eyes twinkled as Matt heard the noise coming from the machine.

_ErrwhoshErrrrrrrrrrwhoooooooooooosh_

He heard that noise from before. 

“It can’t be…” Matt’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. It can’t be possible. A grin appeared on the woman's face after seeing the change in Matt's look.

“I’m _the Doctor_ and welcome to my TARDIS.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first adventure of the Doctor and Matt.

“Now, don’t look at me as if I’m a ghost. That’s considered rude in most universes.” The woman scolded the actor, wagging her index finger. 

“But this is not possible. Doctor Who is only a show and if you’re real, you’re an alien.” Matt pointed out. The exterior of the TARDIS that they used in the studio for the show was also different from the TARDIS that the woman was using. 

“I’m a time lady and that’s not an easy title to earn.” She put her hands on her waist. The Doctor spent nearly a century studying to become a proper time lady and it was no joke. Explaining it to Matt might take a day considering how stubborn he was acting at the moment. 

“I get it now.” He was laughing and pointing at her and around the TARDIS.

“You get what?” 

“I’m sloshed!” He yelled, extending his hands as wide as he could. That was the only explanation you could think of. If it wasn’t Steven or any of the Who staff behind the woman claiming that she’s the Doctor then it must be the alcohol. He had two pints or three or even four before leaving the pub and this was what he got for drinking. Imagining that there’s a weeping angel after him, only to be saved by the Doctor who’s a woman? Yes, definitely drunk. There couldn’t be another reason for him to see such things.

He saw the woman put her hands over her face, shaking her head. It must be all in his head and after he woke up, everything should go back to normal. No real weeping angel, Time Lady and TARDIS. What he was experiencing was some sort of trick that his mind was playing at him after having so much fun playing as the Eleventh Doctor. 

“Stop that.” The Doctor warned Matt as he started to walk backwards away from her.

“You’re kidnapping me!” He replied, continuing to walk backwards until his foot no longer felt the ground. All of a sudden, he felt himself rolling down on the stairs.

“I was stopping you because you are going down the stairs. You bloody idiot! ” It was the last thing that Matt heard before he closed his eyes and let the darkness consumed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fluttering his eyes open and closing them again for a minute, realizing how much his head hurt, like he’d been hit by a bullet train on his head. Raising his hand over his head to give himself a massage, he tried to remember what has occurred the past evening. The moment he touched his head, he felt cotton wrapped around it. What has happened yesterday? He’d hanged out with his friends, then headed off to the pub then the angel. He sat up, opening his eyes. Angel! The Doctor had saved him with her TARDIS.

He sat up and only then he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room made of wooden ceiling. The Angel and the Doctor had to be a dream and someone had brought him in to their home after passing out. That could be the only explanation that he could come up with. He stood up and went to the window to see trees. Lots of trees to where he was staying at, was located. That’s weird….

The door swung open, revealing the time lady in a flowing blue gown holding some clothes.

“Good morning, sunshine!”

“No way.”

“Yes way. As you see, I’m not a figment of your drunken mind. Now wear this stuff before people ask me more questions.”  
Matt was staring still at the woman, the objects around the room and the kind of clothes that the woman brought him. If the woman was a time lady as she claimed to be, he could feel something was off to where he was.

“You’re right. We’re not in London.” 

“What?”

“We’re somewhere in UK though in 1420’s.”

“1420’s?”

“Well, I was about to bring you back since the angel was probably gone but the um…TARDIS got the year mixed up. Instead of 2014, here we are.” 

“I’m going mental.”

“Fine.” The time lady took his clothes on the bed and walk towards Matt. Most of her companions reacted the same way he did but he was more stubborn than the rest. “David did better than you when he met me.” She mumbled.

“David? David Tennant?” There were a lot of David and Matt have no idea who had been inside the Doctor’s TARDIS.

“Yeah. Now don’t be stubborn and give me your hand.” She nodded, pulling him closer to her.

Matt doesn’t know what was running inside the alien’s head. She took out a stethoscope and put the ear pieces on Matt’s ears. She took a deep breath and put the diaphragm to her right chest then she took another deep breath before putting it on her left chest.

Two hearts.

The door opened as a maid appeared, her eyes widened in complete shock seeing the Doctor and Matt together. “I’m sorry, my Lord and Lady.” She closed the door immediately, blushing.

The Doctor and Matt had their eyes fixed on the door where the maid has entered a few minutes ago. The two looked at each other, wondering what it was that made the woman leave them.

“I should have knocked. I’m so sorry. Lord Smith would like me to fetch you to have breakfast with him but seeing that you’re…um…busy, I’ll just-“ The maid yelled outside the door.

“No. We’re going to make it to breakfast. Thanks!” The Doctor shouted, taking the stethoscope away.

“What was that?” Matt asked, looking at the Doctor.

“She thought-she thought we’re…” The Doctor was laughing without a noise.

“Going to…” Matt’s eyes widened as he realized what the Doctor was trying to say.

“Yes. She thought we’re being intimate.” She laughed and put a hand on her stomach. Matt joined her, tears brimming on his eyes as he recalled the woman’s reaction. They couldn’t blame her though, stethoscope wasn’t invented until later but it was hilarious. 

After the laughter has faded away, Matt was studying the Doctor’s face. Not only he couldn’t believe that he’s with the Doctor but the version of the Doctor was a bit different from what he had in mind. He was only playing the character and it never occurred in his wildest imagination meeting her.

The Doctor did notice the way Matt was looking at her. She could understand how strange it would be to meet someone he’d been portraying. Their eyes met and the Doctor touched Matt’s cheek, gently.

“Ouch! What was that for? ” Matt exclaimed as the Doctor pinched his cheek hard. 

“Isn’t that what humans do? The expression someone pinch me to see if this is real? That sort of thing. I was only trying to help you know.” The Doctor explained, watching while Matt rubbed the cheek she had pinched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is your head feeling Lord Kasterborous? Lady Kasterborous has been lucky not to be harmed by the hands of the bandits that attacked.” They were greeted by a middle aged man, sitting at the end of the dining table as they joined him.

Matt stared at the man who just asked him the question then to the Doctor. It has occurred to him that he was still dreaming but that was not the case after getting pinched by the Doctor and felt pain. Another theory of his was that it was some crazy fangirl who kidnapped him and paid some people to play this make believe Doctor Who episode but the stethoscope revealed her two hearts which was something that couldn’t be faked. Before getting too lost in his head, he felt the Doctor kicking his foot which brought him back to reality. Lord and Lady Kasterborous?

“It’s better than before. Thank you…” Matt replied, getting into the role that the Doctor has already made up.

“My husband is a brave man. Fought off people in a war.” The Doctor added.

Matt turned to his side to face the Doctor, hiding his face from the sight of the man who just asked the question. “Husband?” He got married without knowing?

“Play along.” She whispered, smiling to the man.

“It was kind of you Lord Smith to help us. I think my husband and I have already took much of your time and so we must leave before-“ The Doctor was distracted when a man came rushing to the dining area, pushing pass the guards who has tried to stopped him. All the people around the dining area fell to him as he spoke, “It’s Robert, sir. His body was found floating on the lake with strange markings on him.”

“Strange markings? Again?” Lord Smith inquired.

“Yes, my Lord.” The man confirmed, nodding.

“Goodness. May God bless his soul.” Lord Smith sighed.

Matt looked at the Doctor as her eyes lit up after hearing the news of someone’s death. He was slightly concerned about the idea that might be running on the Doctor’s head. 

Thud!

He felt his leg got kicked by none other than the Doctor as he winced at the contact. “On the other hand, I think my husband should rest for a while longer.” She leaned closer to Matt, running a hand on his arm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stop abusing me.” He told the Doctor as they were on their way to return in their chamber. First the pinching then the kicking, what more to come for him? HE thought that the Doctor wasn’t anywhere near violent.

“Don’t be such a baby. You’ll live. Strange markings around the dead? We should see it. The TARDIS may have taken us here for a reason.” He could see how the death could caught the Doctor’s interest. As far as he could understand, it must be something seen as strange by people from the past but it might be nothing interesting at all. 

“Lord and Lady Kasterborous? That’s a lovely name. Quite creative of you.” He muttered. 

“I couldn’t think of anything else. I have to think of something besides they won’t treat us like this if I didn’t say you’re a Lord and I’m your wife.” She explained to Matt, shrugging.

“ I’m guessing we’re from Gallifrey then?” They should be, knowing a bit of the Doctor’s history.

“What?” The Doctor asked while she seemed distracted from something else. 

“ Kasterborous was a constellation in your planet Gallifrey.” He cleared it up for her.

“Oh…Of course. They don’t know of its existence so we’re far from harm.” 

Suddenly, Matt remembered how Gallifrey was portrayed in the show. It has been years before the series cleared up on how the Doctor didn't really made it explode along with the Daleks surrounding it. He looked at her frowning, slowing down his walking pace. “What’s happening to Gallifrey then? If your life is like in the show was it…Is it still alright?”

The Doctor stopped on her tracks, looking at the Matt indifferently. There was a look on her eyes that he could not quite understand. A scream echoed not far from where they were as the Doctor ran off to find the source of the sound leaving Matt behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took long if there's anyone waiting for it. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews/Criticisms are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't get over the eleventh doctor and an idea just popped my head. I don't own anyone except from my OC. It's just a one-shot but if some people like it, it may turn into a multichapter fic. Please tell me what you think. I accept constructive criticism and suggestions :)


End file.
